


Unknown Milkovich

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: The Fourth Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Protective Cotton Top Mounts, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Twins, mentally challenged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: The Milkovichs are a feared bunch, but there are some things inside that house no one has the chance to know.The major being the fourth child of the bunch.-Aka, an AU inspired by tyronexx where Cotton Top Mounts and Mickey Milkovich are twins
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Ellison "Cotton Top" Mounts, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Ellison "Cotton Top" Mounts, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Ellison "Cotton Top" Mounts, Mickey Milkovich & Ellison "Cotton Top" Mounts
Series: The Fourth Milkovich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684318
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Unknown Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT take credit for this idea. This was inspired by tyronexx who wrote two one-shots about this AU. I personally don't think I wrote Cotton completely right, but I did my best.

The Milkovich family is known for a lot of things. They’re the scariest family in the entire Southside with the man of the house standing at the tip-top of the most threatening man to cross on the street. The eldest brother is known for his sneaky hands and is usually seen roaming the high school hallways with different types of drugs stowed away for sale. The youngest sister is known as being the biggest but best whore in the whole school, able to get any guy in bed with her. Not to mention her very frightening personality keeps the bitchy girls away from her. The middle son is known for being a huge hot-head and to not get in his way ever. 

The Milkovichs are a feared bunch, but there are some things inside that house no one has the chance to know. 

The major being the fourth child of the bunch. 

“Mickey!” The Milkovich chucks his bag onto the living room couch, quickly catching himself before his brother can knock them to the floor. “You’re home!” 

“Clearly,” Mickey chuckles, shoving his twin off of him gently. “Dad home, Cotton?” 

“Nope,” he grins, grabbing Mickey’s hand and tugging him to the kitchen table. “I think he went to the Alibi again. I wanted to go but he told me no.” Mickey presses his lips together, knowing Terry said way more than that. “But anyway, Iggy and Mandy aren’t home yet. I’m getting worried.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, amused. “Iggy’s out with his friends and Mandy is out on a date.” 

Cotton stops dead and beams, jumping up and down in the middle of their kitchen. “A date? Really? Who?” 

“Hell if I know,” Mickey chuckles, moving past him to look through their fridge. “Anyway, what do you want to eat? Wait- what happened to the leftovers?” 

Cotton pulls himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs with a shrug. “Dad.” 

“Did you even eat today?” 

“I had an apple!” 

“Christ,” Mickey sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, He shuts the fridge, pulling out his cellphone. “Alright, we’ll order pizza.” Cotton beams, clapping happily as Mickey calls the nearest pizza joint. 

It wasn’t common knowledge in the Southside that Mickey Milkovich had an identical twin brother named Cotton. 

It was also equally unknown that this said twin was mentally challenged. 

When the two were younger, Cotton was pulled out of middle school just a week into their first year. Their mother called him special, though Mickey didn’t understand for a while what she meant. Cotton was just more innocent than him, so what’s the big deal? Though as they grew up, Mickey started to notice something really was wrong. His brother couldn’t seem to grow out of that “innocence.” 

Now, this didn’t make his brother dumb like Iggy once called him before their mother smacked the shit out of him. Cotton can understand more than he lets on, his tone just comes out child-like. He caught on faster than Mickey when Terry taught them how to shoot a gun. He likes to read a lot too, which makes Mickey pretty sure he can read better than him. Not to mention the fucker is almost always happy, making Mickey question how the hell they ended up at twins. 

Thankfully, it’s easy to tell them apart, both appearance and personality. Mickey - hard and hot-headed - and Cotton - bright and cheery. Not to mention Mickey dyes his hair black, which Cotton complained about for a whole week when he first did it in eighth grade. 

Mandy comes home sometime after the two boys finish eating their dinner, their sister grinning to herself and not noticing them on the couch. “Mands!” 

She looks up at Cotton’s voice, her grin shifting to a softer smile. “Hey, Cotton. Mickey. Did you order pizza without me?” 

“Don’t go on a date next time,” Mickey snorts, concentrating on his video game. 

“Oh fuck off.” 

Cotton throws a pillow at her. “No cursing!” 

Mandy laughs, walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. “Yeah yeah. What are you two knuckleheads up to?” 

“The hell does it look like?” Mickey mutters, still focusing on his video game. 

Cotton crosses his legs under him, popping his lips together a couple times. “Mick promised to take me out this weekend.” 

Mandy raises an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“The hell I did,” Mickey looks up now, tossing his controller aside. Cotton pouts, giving both his siblings that rather pathetic begging look he’s mastered. “Don’t look at me like that, I have shit to do this weekend.” 

“Like what?” Mandy raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Don’t tell me it involves Angie again.” 

Mickey scowls at her. “None of your business.” But the moment he looks at the blonde’s face, he cracks. Fucking cheater, that’s what he is. “Fucking fine! We’ll go out somewhere this weekend.” 

Cotton gasps and beams, reaching over and hugging him tightly. Mickey grunts but lets him, flipping Mandy off when she smirks smugly at him. 

The two settle on going out for lunch with Iggy and some of his friends who already know of Cotton, totally not spying on Mandy and her date across the room. 

Mickey recognizes the fucker - Lip Gallagher. Had to pay that kid to do some of his assignments back in the day until he got caught and left Mickey on his own. But whatever. 

Mandy keeps sending them glares whenever Iggy mockingly makes kissy faces and mouths to her about sitting in a tree with the Gallagher. Mickey rolls his eyes and keeps his spying on the down low, listening to Cotton mumble and play with his food next to him. 

His attention is stolen when a group of men - rather attractive men - entire the joint. He stares for a moment but quickly shifts his gaze back to Mandy and Lip. No one comments or seems to notice, thank God. Just a simple slip-up on his part, nothing to worry about. 

Iggy ends up completely blowing it by walking over to Mandy and Lip and probably trying to embarrass her. When she decks him, Mickey can’t help but laugh with Iggy’s friends. They all bail quickly to leave Mandy and her boy toy alone after that. 

Cotton rocks back and forth on Mickey’s bed, watching his twin move about the room searching for the comic book he lost. Mickey mutters under his breath, pulling stuff out from under his bed as he searches. “You sure you last saw it in here?” 

“Mickey, do you ever plan on getting a boyfriend?” Cotton asks slowly, causing Mickey to bang his head against the edge of his bed. 

He curses, sliding out from the bed to look at Cotton. “Boyfriend? I ain’t a faggot, Cotton.” Cotton chews on his lower lip, looking around the room distractedly. Mickey sighs. “What is God’s name made you think I was?” 

“You don’t like girls.” 

“Sure I do,” Mickey says defensively. 

“Not like Iggy does,” Cotton presses, crossing his legs and rocking some more, a grin sliding onto his face. “You don’t stare at girls.” 

Mickey snorts. “I don’t stare at all.” 

“But you do,” Cotton presses harder, reaching down and poking Mickey’s forehead. “Are you scared to get a boyfriend?” 

Mickey pushes his hand away gently. “Cotton, I’m not gay. I like women.” Shit, why did his throat close up when he said that? He rubs his temple, shaking his head. “Don’t say that shit around the others, you hear?” 

“You scared?” 

“No, just-” Mickey rubs his face, groaning. “Dad doesn’t like faggots, Cotton, you know this.” 

Cotton makes an O shape with his mouth silently, nodding his head and shifting around till he’s lying on his stomach. “Our secret then?” 

Mickey can’t help but smile, nodding and patting his head. “Sure, bud.” 

Mickey should’ve known Cotton would find out first. 

“Can I meet him?” Cotton asks one night, finally looking up from his comic book Mickey managed to find hidden away in Iggy’s room. 

“Meet who?” Mickey asks distractingly, trying to figure out how to respond to a certain text. 

“You’re boyfriend,” Cotton says. “The pretty redhead.” 

Mickey chokes, shooting up to look at him with wide eyes. “What? What are you talking about? Boyfriend? I’m not dating him. I don’t even know who you’re talking about.” 

Okay, he could’ve handled that better. 

Cotton’s smile grows wider and wider, closing his book and clasping his hands together happily. “Nooo, you know what I’m talking about.” 

“Do not,” Mickey grumbles, trying to figure out how the hell Cotton came to this idea. 

Cotton scoots closer, grabbing Mickey’s hand to play with his fingers. He lets the silence sit for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thinks. He grins, squeezing Mickey’s hand. “I like him. He’s nice.” 

Mickey sighs, his shoulders slumping. He turns his hand palm up so Cotton can trace along the lines, giving in. “You think so?” 

Cotton nods slowly. “He makes you happy. You smile more now.” 

“I do?” Mickey asks softly. 

“Mhm,” Cotton hums, turning Mickey’s hand palm-side down to look at his tattoos. “I know dad says it’s bad, but he makes you happy. Dad’s not here much anyways. Do what you do.” 

Mickey blinks slowly, rubbing his bottom lip anxiously. “Why do you give better advice than Iggy when you-” He cuts himself off, guilt building in his chest. Cotton just smiles, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m not a dummy,” he says softly, pulling his eyes away from his tattoos to finally look him in the eye. “I may not think like you or Iggy or Mandy, but I still get it.” He laughs lightly. “Well, sometimes. There’s some things that confuse me.” 

Mickey smiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I know, bud.” 

Cotton leans his head against his shoulder, humming quietly. “Can I meet him?” 

“You know what,” Mickey sighs, tilting his head back, “sure. Guess it’d be a great time to tell him I have a twin.” 

Cotton beams, sitting up sharply and snatching his comic book. “Cool.” 

Mickey laughs, shaking his head and grabbing his phone to find another text from Ian. Or, more like a photo than Mickey did not mind seeing. He smirks, glancing at Cotton and getting to his feet, ruffling his hair and escaping for the bathroom connected to his bedroom. “I’ll be right back.” 

“K k,” Cotton replies, not looking up from the colorful pages he’s read so many times already. Mickey smiles, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“Holy shit,” Ian breathes out when the two Milkovichs sit down in front of him at the diner Mickey picked, leaning back in his seat and looking between them. “Well, it’s not hard to tell you two apart.” 

“Fuck off,” Mickey rolls his eyes, reaching over to flick his arm. 

Cotton waves at Ian with a large, cheerful smile plastered on his face. “Hi.” 

“Holy shit,” Ian repeats, looking at Mickey with raised eyebrows. “Didn’t expect to see that big of a smile of that kind of face.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes again while Cotton continues to smile. He sways in his seat for a moment before picking up his napkin and folding it a couple of times. Ian smiles a bit, leaning against his hand and looking at Mickey softly. Mickey raises a brow, his face giving off that “what the fuck you lookin’ at?” look that Ian typically sees on his face. Ian just moves his foot to touch his calf lightly, enjoying the irritated look on his face. 

Throughout the lunch, Mickey is thankful Ian doesn’t make this weird. And by ‘this,’ he means Cotton. He told him briefly over text that his twin is mentally challenged and that he will break his dick if he makes him uncomfortable. Ian reassured him he isn’t bothered and that he’ll gladly let him break his dick if he makes Cotton uncomfortable. That proceeded to a very sexual conversation Mickey won’t go into, because fuck you, that’s not what you’re here for, reader. 

Cotton gasps and runs for the swings when the three walk by the park, Mickey stopping short and shaking his head in amusement. He looks at Ian and sighs. “Sorry, he likes the park. You can head home if you want.” 

“No, that’s okay,” Ian smiles, nodding his head over to a bench. “Come on.” 

Mickey huffs but follows, plopping down on the bench beside Ian. “This is a first for me.” 

Ian looks at him. “What?” 

“Being civil with someone I’m fucking,” Mickey chuckles, eyes trained on his twin who’s currently trying to swing as high as he can. “Cotton thought you were my boyfriend.” 

Ian bites back a smirk. “Oh yeah? Is that a bad thing?” 

Mickey glares at him. “I’m not a faggot, Gallagher.” 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Last night, and the night before, this weekend, last week, and the last month kind of says otherwise.” 

Mickey pinches his side harshly, making the redhead squeak. “Shut up. I don’t date dudes.” 

“And why not?” Ian asks, rubbing his side. “You seem content with this.” 

“With what?” 

“Well, we kind of went on a date, even though your brother was here,” Ian starts off. “Let’s add the fact you let me meet your brother when apparently the whole Southside knows nothing of him. Not to mention the countless times we casually talk about something other than sex and just hang out. Should I bring up the time you cuddled me?” 

Mickey pinches his side again. “I was not cuddling!” 

Ian laughs, grabbing his hand and yanking him close, causing the Milkovich to fall against his side. “If I recall, you were like this during the whole movie.” 

Mickey squirms against his side, pushing off of him and yanking his hand back. “Fuck off, I was not. Besides, it doesn’t mean anything. You’re just warm.” 

Ian grins, leaning closer to him. “Warm, huh?” 

“Sure,” Mickey mutters, tensing up when Ian leans in closer. “What are you-” 

Ian’s fingertips graze along his jaw, shutting him up quickly. Oh fuck, he is really close now. Mickey looks from his eyes to his lips and back, the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to pull back, they’re in public, this can’t go this far. Still, their lips press together gently, Ian’s hand sliding up his jaw to cup his cheek. Mickey makes a noise low in his throat, hesitantly reaching up to grip the back of his neck. 

“Ooo! Mickey!” The two jerk away quickly, turning to look at Cotton who’s standing on the swing, smiling over at them. “I knew he was your boyfriend! I knew it!” 

“Oh fuck,” Mickey groans, burying his face in his hands. He’s glad no one is around right now.

Maybe having a boyfriend wasn’t too bad. It definitely was nice to have someone support him, too. 

Now, Cotton knows things, but doesn’t always understand them. Sex is a great example. He knows of it, knows that people in this house typically do it whenever they can, but he doesn’t get it. Quite a few times he’ll walk in on Mandy with some dude, cover his eyes and start chanting “La la la la!” as he flees the scene and then is grossed out for the next ten or so minutes before letting it go completely. It reminds Mickey of when they were all kids and walked in on their parents multiple times. Cotton never grew out of that. 

So when Terry decided to take Iggy and their cousins out on a run, Mandy and Mickey both agreed to have her stay with Lip and have Ian stay with Mickey for the two days. Mostly to give the two privacy. The only issue was Cotton. 

“Cotton, would you be cool with staying with the Gallaghers a couple of nights?” Mickey asks nonchalantly, rolling his phone between his fingers. 

Cotton’s head shoots up, eyes wide and bright. “Like a sleepover? I can do that?”

Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. If you want.” 

“But you told me to never leave the house without you guys,” he says slowly. 

“Mandy will be with you.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be staying here.” 

“Alone?”

“No, with Ian.” 

Cotton sits there for a moment, taking that information in. He grins. “So, you’re having a sleepover too?” 

Mickey shrugs. “In a way.” 

It took a moment, but Cotton seemed to catch part of the idea. He stuck his tongue out and shook his head. “Gross.” 

Mickey laughs. “What? I can’t get laid anymore, is that it?” 

“I’ll go to the sleepover so I don’t have to hear that,” Cotton grumbles, shaking his head more. “Gross.” 

Mickey scoffs. “Thanks, you’re a real bro.” 

Cotton throws his pillow at Mickey, making the twin laugh and throw it back. Obviously, this led to a pillow fight that soon caught Mandy’s attention. She proceeded to kick both their asses in this war. 

It was a very embarrassing loss. 

Mickey knew this would backfire on him. He knew this spout of happiness was bound to end. 

Terry found them. He found out. 

Mickey leans against the bathroom sink, staring with dull eyes at the bloody wounds on his face. His eye is almost swollen shut, blood dripping down his cheek where Terry pistol-whipped him. He’s in bad shape. Fuck. 

He tries his best to clean up the mess, scowling when he feels tears roll down his cheeks. It doesn’t even hurt that bad, so why the fuck is he crying? 

He knows why, but it still pisses him off. 

Eventually, he hears Iggy come home with Jamie and Joey, the three soon talking with Terry out in the living room or kitchen. Mickey doesn’t bother to listen to what they say, keeping his door shut and not moving from where he lays on his bed. He’s tired anyway. 

Soon, he hears Mandy and Cotton come home. Hears the typical insults from Terry but still doesn’t move. He tugs his comforter over him when he hears Cotton coming towards his room, seeming to be singing a song Mickey doesn’t know. His door opens and closes, his bed dipping before a body slumps over his middle, making his grunt. “Boo!” 

Mickey looks up a bit at Cotton’s bright smile, shrugging him off of him. “Not now, Cotton.” 

Cotton pouts, nudging his shoulder. “Mick, I wanna tell you about the sleepover.” 

“Not now, Cotton.” 

“Please?” 

“No!” Mickey snaps, sitting up and glaring at him. “Jesus Christ, I need some space right now, Cotton!” He instantly regrets what he says, seeing Cotton’s eyes tear up and his bottom lip tremble. Mickey groans, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath to collect himself. “Look, I’m sorry, I- Fuck, I’m just not in a good mood right now, okay? Please don’t cry, I’m sorry.” 

Cotton sniffles, shifting to sit back on his heels and exhaling slowly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing-” 

“Something’s wrong!” Cotton interrupts, his usual smile nowhere on his face. “You’re hurt, you’re sad, you’re angry. Is it Ian?” 

Mickey’s chest grows tight. How exactly do you tell your mentally challenged brother you were raped by some hooker your father hired just hours ago? He’s not entirely sure how Cotton would react or even understand the situation entirely. He feels his eyes warm up again, his skin starting to crawl and lungs forgetting how to function. 

He’s snapped back when a thumb rubs a tear off his cheek, looking at Cotton weakly. The blonde chews on his lip nervously, his other hand twiddling with the helm of his shirt. “You’re crying.” 

Mickey cracks, his walls crumbling down with every tear that falls. He slumps forward, Cotton nervously pulling him into a hug. He can’t stop crying now, and he knows Cotton is probably not far behind him. He knows Cotton doesn’t like seeing people cry because it makes him sad. And then he cries as well. Cotton presses his face into Mickey’s hair, hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly and trembling. Mickey feels bad. Cotton has no idea what’s wrong with Mickey and is terrified because everyone knows not a lot makes Mickey cry. 

“It’s dad,” Mickey says into his shoulder, trying to keep his voice low. His throat tightens, his eyes sliding shut as he tries to breathe. “He caught me and Ian and beat us up a little… and then he brought a woman here and made us have sex.” 

Cotton sniffs, leaning back to look at him in confusion. “Made you have sex? He can do that?” 

Mickey swallows, rubbing his eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. “He had a gun to our heads. There was nothing I could do.” 

Cotton grows more confused, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thinks. “But… isn’t that bad?” 

Mickey shrugs weakly. “Technically, it was rape. I didn’t want it.” 

“You didn’t want it?” 

“Of course not. But I did it so he wouldn’t kill Ian. I had to.” 

Cotton opens and closes his mouth, pulling at his fingers anxiously. “Dad caught you two… put a gun to your head and had a woman… rape you?” Mickey nods slowly. Cotton takes a deep breath, face twisting in frustration as he tries to think this through. “And he did this because he hates gays.” It wasn’t even a question, just Cotton trying to sort through this. Mickey nods anyway, watching his brother’s face. 

The blonde gets to his feet, now breathing heavily. Mickey panics, thinking Cotton is about to have an anxiety attack or something, but then he’s ripping the door open and crying out. “Dad!” 

Pure hot panic flows through Mickey as Cotton storms out of his room, stumbling to his feet and racing after him. In the living room sits Iggy, Jamie, Joey and Terry, making Mickey’s stomach drop. Mandy stands in the kitchen, working on dinner and looking up when Cotton comes storming out. Terry lowers his beer, raising a brow at his son. “The fuck you want?” 

“Cotton, stop,” Mickey grits out, grabbing Cotton’s arm before he can move any closer to the others. “Please, it’s not a big deal.” 

“What isn’t a big deal?” Jamie asks, stubbing out his cigarette. 

Cotton puffs his cheeks out and points at Terry. “Dad had some woman rape Mickey!” 

“Cotton!” Mickey snaps, yanking his brother back. He finally snaps his jaw shut, shrinking back at Mickey’s expression. The two slowly look back at the others when no one speaks, Mickey’s hand tightening on Cotton’s wrist. Terry looks amused. The rest do not. 

“Cotten, what did you say?” Iggy asks calmly, frowning heavily. 

Terry tips his head back, taking a long gulp of his beer. “I caught Mickey getting fucked by that Gallagher kid. Ain’t no son of mine is gonna be an AIDs monkey.” He laughs, as if this is the funniest thing ever. No one else laughs. “Called in one of those Russian hookers to fuck the faggot outta him.” 

“Oh my God,” Joey mutters, staring at Terry in horror. 

Terry waves his hand dismissively. “Kid had it coming.” 

Mickey grips Cotton’s wrist tighter. Cotton rocks on his feet, watching the others anxiously. Mandy looks close to crying, staring at the two with a hand over her mouth. Iggy nods slowly, sighing and taking a swig of his beer as he stands. Terry chuckles and tips his bottle in a toast, taking a gulp as well. Iggy hums, looking over his bottle for a moment before gripping the neck and crashing it down on Terry’s head. 

The twins jump as the glass rains down, Terry’s shout of pain being interrupted by Iggy’s fist knocking into his jaw. Jamie and Joey jump up, not saying a word as the three men grab a hold of Terry and drag him off the couch towards the front door. The man shouts and curses, kicking and punching as they pull him out of the house. Mandy runs into her room quickly, coming out with her shotgun and following after them. 

Cotton and Mickey share a wide eyed look, frozen in place as the shouting between the five continues outside, threats and curses being thrown left and right. Mickey lets out the air he was holding, sinking down to his knees. Cotton plops down next to him, pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, eyes glossy and full of guilt and confusion. “I don’t know what I did…” 

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and leans into him, sighing heavily. The others don’t come back for another six minutes, Joey wiping blood off of his lip and dropping Jamie’s gun on the coffee table. Iggy flexes his hand, hissing at the broken skin over his knuckles. Mandy leans her shotgun against the wall, sighing and moving over to the twins, sitting down on Mickey’s other side. The two look at her, waiting for her to speak. She smiles weakly and grabs Mickey’s hand, squeezing gently. “So, Ian, huh? Never bothered to tell me?” 

Mickey swallows. “With how Terry preached about faggots and-” 

She snorts. “Dude, we knew.” 

Mickey pales. “What?” 

Iggy picks at his knuckles, shaking his head. “Mick, I’ve known since you were twelve. It’s kind of obvious.” 

Cotton smiles a bit. Mickey laughs slightly, rubbing his temple. “Holy shit… really?” 

Iggy gestures to Cotton. “Even he noticed. Though, I didn’t know you were banging the Gallagher. What is it with you two?” He gestures to Mandy and Mickey, shaking his head. “What’s next? I hook up with the older brunette?” 

Cotton gasps. “You could!” 

“No.” 

They all laugh. Joey lights another cigarette, sighing heavily. “Whether we knew or not, we don’t give a shit. You like cock - big deal. My girlfriend is bisexual. You think I give a shit if you like dick?” 

“Wait, she’s bi?” Mickey asks, his lips twitching into a grin. 

Jamie chuckles. “The point is, Mick, is that we couldn’t care less. What we do care about is this boyfriend of yours.” 

“Yeah, he was there, I’m assuming?” Iggy asks, tone softer this time. 

Mickey sighs and nods. Mandy gets to her feet, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll call him. Make sure he’s okay. Maybe have him come over for a bit to talk.” 

Cotton beams. “I miss Ian.” 

Mickey snorts softly. “You saw him a few days ago.” 

“Still.” 

Iggy walks over and ruffles Cotton’s hair, chuckling. He looks at Mickey, voice dropping a bit. “You okay?” 

Mickey shrugs, looking down when he feels Cotton start to play with his fingers. “I don’t know.” 

“You okay with Ian coming over?” 

Mickey swallows but nods. “Yeah, I am.” 

Cotton bounces happily, squeezing Mickey’s hand. Mickey can’t help but smile. Yeah, there was a lot some don’t know about this family. One being the love between the four of the siblings. 

They’re a fucked up bunch, but damn, he’d never trade them for anyone.


End file.
